Juntas
by setchan-1995
Summary: Un inesperado acontecimiento ocurre la noche en que Kazama decide quedarse a dormir en la casa de Sumika.


Sasameki Koto no me pertenece, la historia, sin embargo, fue producida en mi cabeza. Esta historia fue escrita en español e ingles por mi.

Esto es, a mi parecer, lo que podría haber sucedido en algún momento del anime. Más específicamente el capítulo seis.

-

"¿Sumi-chan?" Cada vez que me llamaba así mi corazón se detenía por unos instantes. Desde el principio me tuvo colgando de su meñique, y aunque no estuviera consciente de este pequeño detalle, siempre me aseguré de que supiera que yo haría lo que fuera por ella. Mi Kazama...

"Mmn?" Yo nunca fui una persona muy 'vocal', no continuamente. Y sin embargo, últimamente me había encontrado a mi misma en una posición completamente distinta, más fresca y despreocupada. Supongo que eso pasa cuando estas rodeada de amigas como las mías. Aun así no me puedo quejar; tener amigos es mucho más divertido de lo que había pensado, aunque no pueda negar que me gusta estar sola de vez en cuando. En esos momentos de paz, a la única persona que podría llegar a permitir es a Kazama.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres pelear con este hombre?" En su voz se notaba la duda. "Quiero decir, es el doble de tu tamaño," Hubo una pausa. Entonces añadió, de manera casi infantil. "En todo aspecto posible!" No pude evitar la risa que se escapó de mis labios cuando se dejó llevar y mostró su lado más tierno. Tampoco pude evitar despeinarla un poco con mi mano, antes de que se cruzara de brazos y un puchero se asomara en su rostro.

"Kazama," Llamé su atención. "Ya lo he visto pelear. Es puro cacareo y músculo, cero habilidad. Todo va a estar bien." Traté de asegurarle, pero no pareció escucharme y se empecinó en mantener su puchero. Me encontré a mi misma en una posición comprometida: no me agradaba el hecho de que dudara de mis habilidades, pero entendí bien que ella solo se preocupaba por mi bienestar, aunque solo fuera con el cariño profesado a una mejor amiga. Eventualmente, mi lado más suave ganó la pequeña batalla emocional.

"¿Qué tal esto? te prometo que si es tan peligroso como se ve, me voy a rendir." Sabía que su respuesta inmediata era 'sí', lo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos. Aun así, en ellos también encontré comprensión. Kazama siempre supo de mi amor por el karate, sabía lo mucho que me excitaban las competencias y desafíos, sin importar que el mamut al otro lado de la puerta no cumpliera ninguno de los requisitos.

"Prométeme que te vas a cuidar. Nada más eso." Con esas simples palabras, me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Anonada, solo pude devolver el abrazo, sin comprender de que venía todo eso. Es decir, a pesar de que la gente piensa que Kazama le salta encima a todo el mundo, las cosas no son realmente así. Nosotras que somos mejores amigas solo nos abrazamos un par de veces, y la mayoría de estas era solo para brindarle mi apoyo después de algún fiasco romántico.

"No te lo prometo." Parecía sorprendida ante mi negativa. Levantó su cabeza y me miro con preocupación. Yo solo sonreí y la tomé contra mi cuerpo una vez más, efectivamente silenciando la protesta que seguramente estaba por venir.

"Te lo juro."

-

"¡Te la vas a pensar dos veces antes de volver!"

¿Ya aprendiste la lección?"

"Pásate por acá cuando tengas un poco de entrenamiento ¿quieres?"

Lo juro, mis hermanos a veces son demasiado estúpidos para su propio bien...

Como había previsto, vencí al hombre fácilmente. Lo que no esperé era que se cayera con el primer golpe como una pirámide de naipes baratos Fue un poco patético si me lo preguntan, podría haber aguantado un poquito más si se lo hubiera propuesto. Y ahora, estaba muy molesta de que nuestra cena con Kazama hubiera sido rudamente interrumpida por un papanatas sin experiencia.

"¡Sumi-chan!" Sentí unos suaves pechos presionando mi espalda. El rubor de mis mejillas decían todo lo que se había atorado en mi garganta. "¡Sumi-chan, eso fue genial!" Su cuerpo dejo el mío por un momento, dándome el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarme y enfrentarme a Kazama.

Prácticamente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y de repente sentí como mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Tal vez nuestras amigas tenían razón cuando decía que tengo el corazón de un hombre, muy dentro mío. El solo pensamiento de Kazama admirando cualquier habilidad que yo pudiera poseer me hacía sentir arrogante y, me atrevo a decir, territorial. O tal vez solo necesitaba un buen psicólogo.

"Gracias." Fue mi monótona respuesta, aunque a Kazama no pareció importarle mucho mi sequedad. Solo se paró ahí, dedicándose a ser demasiado tierna para ser legal. Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeadas de gente. Me empecé a incomodar rápidamente y me rasqué el cuello, tratando de mandarle una especie de mensaje indirecto a Kazama. No tuve que esperar mucho para que agarrara mi mano y nos guíe de vuelta a la mesa, donde la comida ya estaba fría.

"¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras caliento la comida?" Kazama se levantó antes de que pudiera protestar en contra. De todas formas lo iba a hacer, no había manera de detenerla ni a ella ni a su testarudez. Sin más preámbulos me marché al baño, el cual empezaba a sonar cada vez mejor.

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, me quité el uniforme de karate y abrí el agua. Mientras esperaba traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando en los otros cuartos, no muy lejos del baño. Mi familia gritaba y reía, nada fuera de lo común. Lo único que podía considerarse fuera de lugar era la voz de Noe, que estaba retando a Kazama.

"Probablemente la ahuyente con su espátula." Me dije a mi misma, recordando que solía hacer lo mismo en mis intentos por acercarme a la cocina para algo que no fuera agarrar un vaso de agua, siendo que para ese entonces ya me las había arreglado para incendiar su santuario dos veces en un mismo mes. Probablemente no le gustaba que Kazama se esclavice por todos nosotros, mucho menos cuando era claramente la culpa de mi padre por aceptar el desafío y dejar que la comida se enfríe. Su regla de permitir desafíos a todas horas ya empezaba a colmar mi paciencia.

Descendí en la tina y dejé escapar un suspiro de relajación absoluta al sentir el agua tibia golpear mis músculos tensos (la escasez de ejercicio los había dejado así). Amaba estos momentos en que podía sumergirme en mi propio silencio y dejar de pensar por un minuto.

"¡Sumi-chan!" Retiro lo dicho. Odio estos baños y su falta de pestillo con toda mi alma.

"¡Ka- Kazama!" Esa fue mi patética respuesta, en forma de chillido agudo, mientras sentía como el rubor volvía a mi con fuerza de choque al ver a Kazama envuelta en solo una toalla. ¿Había caminado así por toda la casa? No, probablemente había usado el ante-baño para desvestirse. Lo raro es que nunca la oí venir.

Kazama dejo la toalla caer con una sonrisa tan pura que no podía no creer en su inocencia. Es una lástima que mis pensamientos no eran tan puros como su apariencia. Pero, como no soy una pervertida completa, esquivé la mirada y me quedé observando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el cuarto.

Los dioses me odiaban.

"Hazme espacio, Sumi-chan." Asentí con mi cabeza levemente y me acorralé en uno de los finales de la tina. Kazama sonrió como un sol otra vez y se sentó en el otro final, finalmente sumergiéndose y ocultando su cuerpo bajo la espuma del jabón, que flotaba alrededor nuestro. Después de esto yo solo cerré mis ojos, esperando que todo esto fuera simplemente un hermoso, retorcido sueño.

Cuando la sentí moverse, empecé a contar de mil hacia atrás, y nunca abrí los ojos cuando Kazama llamó a mi nombre.

"Sumi-chan, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos?" Porque si los abro vas a darte cuenta de lo mucho que me tienta tu cuerpo. Ninguna cantidad de miopía podría interponerse en el camino de la falta de distancia entre nosotras.

Opté por la respuesta más ambigua que se me pudo ocurrir. "Solo estoy... pensando." No fue una total mentira.

"¿En qué?" En lo mucho que me gustaría tener tu cuerpo pegado al mío en este momento...

"Por qué estas acá?" Ignoré su pregunta para hacer otra yo misma.

Kazama se rió. "Noe me echó de la cocina y me arrastró hasta acá para que me relaje a tu lado." Debería haberlo sabido. Esa traidora estaba a la altura de hacer algo así. Desde que le hubiera dicho sobre mis sentimientos por Kazama, la mujer no podía parar de complotar en mi contra para que me confiese. Parecía que había caído en oídos sordos cuando claramente especifiqué que Kazama no me quería de esa forma.

Suspiré. "No me sorprende." Y fuimos rodeadas por un silencio cómodo pero a la vez tenso.

Mis ojos se abrieron, desorbitados, cuando sentí el roce de piel ajena contra la mía. Kazama estaba en frente mío, apoyada en mis rodillas y observándome con una combinación de cautela y... algo más que no podía descifrar. O al menos, era una mirada que nunca había visto en ella.

"¿Kazama?" Mi voz tembló ligeramente mientras trataba con todo mi ser de no prestar atención al cuerpo mojado en frente mío.

"Sumi-chan..." Su voz no era más que un débil suspiro.

"No..." Decidió decir después de un minuto de silencio, evadiendo mi mirada con maestría. "No es nada."

Y lo dejamos en eso.

-

Cuando salimos de baño me sentía un poco mareada, probablemente por todo el tiempo que pasé allí tratando de esconder mi sonrojo. Definitivamente nunca más iba a ver a los baños de la misma manera, especialmente después de grabar en mi cabeza la imagen de Kazama con solo una toalla.

La cena fue tan ruidosa como siempre, pero al menos no aparecieron más contrincantes en toda la noche, lo cual podía ser visto como un signo de buena suerte.

"Me temo que un... terrible inconveniente ha ocurrido con tus futones, Sumika-chan." La ama de llaves maligna ataca una vez más. "Tendrás que compartir tu cama con Ushio-chan esta noche." ¿Esta mujer se proponía mandarme a la tumba o qué?

"¡No te preocupes, Noe!" Mi padre se riño felizmente, completamente inconsciente de mi sufrimiento interno. "Estoy seguro de que a las chicas no les va a importar." Si terminaba asaltando a Kazama, la culpa recaería en estos dos, no en mi.

"Vamos, Sumi-chan." Sin chistar, seguí a mi amiga como el perro faldero que realmente era.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que nos hallamos en un dilema muy particular: la cama era muy chica para albergar a mi estatura y los... aspectos físicos más rellenos de Kazama. Lo único positivo fue el sonrojo de sus mejillas al sentirse indignada de mi comentario sobre sus pechos sobre-crecidos.

Al final, terminó apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en mi lado derecho. Para ese punto yo ya sabía que no iba a obtener ni un minuto de sueño en esa noche. Incluso llegué a considerar salir en la madrugada para entrenar un poco y sacar un poco de tensión en mi cuerpo.

"¿Sumi-chan?" Se movió un poco a mi lado y posó su mano derecha sobre mi estómago, dibujando pequeños círculos en mi abdomen casi con curiosidad. Yo simplemente quería morir.

"¿S- Sí, Kazama?" Silencio. Entonces, sentí un aliento cálido invadir mi cuello, peligrosamente cerca de mi hombro.

"¿Me quieres?"

Déjenme contarles que el proceso de reinicio biológico en un ser humano es algo muy curioso.

"Y- Yo- ¡Por supuesto!" Ahí estaba ese chillido otra vez. "¡Eres mi amiga, por supuesto que te amo!" Pero Kazama negó con su cabeza contra mi hombro y... ¿me estaba aspirando?

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, Sumi-chan." Una pausa. Tragué saliva, a puno de negar todos los cargos presentados en mi contra. "Hoy hablé con Tomoe-chan." Hice una nota mental de matarla a ella y a Noe. "Al principio pensé que estaba jugando conmigo, pero entonces... entonces todo vino a mi." Me miró directamente a los ojos con una determinación que nunca había visto antes en ella.

"¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Me quieres, Sumi-chan?" Mis hombros se desplomaron en mi, estaba claramente vencida. Solo podía esperar que Kazama quisiera seguir siendo mi amiga.

"Sí." Contesté, mientras mis ojos encontraban a los suyos, tratando de mostrarle cuanto sentía por ella. "Pero yo no solo te quiero. Yo te amo, Kazam-"

Un par de labios interrumpieron mi discurso, silenciándome completamente.

El beso fue corto y dulce, un poco torpe también. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que este era en realidad el primer beso de ambas, físicamente hablando. Ese episodio con la máscara siempre se quedaría en mi corazón como una de las memorias más preciadas de mi vida. Aún así, besar a una máscara no se comparaba con el sabor de los labios de la verdadera Kazama, ni el duro plástico podía competir con su suavidad.

"Yo también," Susurró a mi oído. "Yo también amo a Sumi-chan."

Kazama y yo pasamos la noche mostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos la una a la otra. Fue perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra. Kazama era todo y más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Y entonces, cuando el sol salió y nos encontró abrazadas en medio de las caricias de las sabanas, con Kazama abrazada a mi cintura... Entonces supe que todo iba a estar bien.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, Kazama era tan mía como yo era de ella.

-Fin-


End file.
